Yule ball
by HDlove
Summary: what if Cedric asked Harry to the yule ball. no voldy
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. I don't own Harry Potter that is all J.K. Rowling stuff. **_

_**Sum, My live was prefect until Cedric Diggory asked me to the Yule Ball. AU mpreg**_

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

_** It all started the day after they announced the Yule Ball.**_

"_**Harry, you have a minute?" Asked Cedric **_

"_**Sure," Harry said "I'll cache up with you guys in a minute."**_

"_**Ok Harry," said Hermione "come on Ron."**_

"_**So what do you wont to ask me?" Asked Harry after Ron and Hermione were gone.**_

"_**This is not ease to ask, but will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"**_

_**Harry was silent for a minute before he said "yes."**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**YES!"**_

"_**I have to go now but I'll see you later." Said Harry and then he pulled Cedric down for a short but sweet kiss.**_

_**Cedric was stand but before Harry was out of reach Cedric lend down for a more passionate kiss.**_

"_**I'll see you tonight at 6 in the great hall." Said Cedric **_

"_**Ok."**_

_**Nether of them noticed that the whole school saw them because they where standing in front of the great hall. **_

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

_**Later that day in the Gryffindor cominroom…**_

"_**What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron**_

"_**What was what Ron?" asked Harry**_

"_**You kissing Cedric."**_

"_**Oh that, he asked me to the ball and I said yes."**_

"_**He asked you to the ball. I didn't know you where gay."**_

"_**Yes and yes. Oh by the way how did it go with Hermione?"**_

"_**How did what go with Hermione?" asked Hermione as she walked into the room**_

"_**You didn't ask her?" asked Harry**_

"_**Yes I did and she said yes." said Ron**_

"_**Oh that." Said Hermione **_

"_**Yes that and thank god." Said Harry**_

"_**What thank god. Asked Ron**_

"_**You guys are have had this thing going on for a whale now. I'm just happy you guys have finale got to gather." Said Harry**_

"_**And we are happy for you and Cedric." Said Ron**_

"_**Thank guy," said Harry as he looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 " guy I have to go get read I've got a date to go to.**_

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

_**Later at 6 in the great hall…**_

_**Harry had just walked into the great hall when he felt a pare a lips on his.**_

"_**Hi, beautiful." Said Cedric as they parted.**_

"_**Hi, where are we going?" said Harry **_

"_**We are going to have a picnic by the lake."**_

"_**But it's cold out side."**_

"_**I'll keep you warm."**_

"_**I like the sound of that."**_

"_**I thought you would. Let's go."**_

_**They left the great hall and headed out onto the grounds hand and hand. When they got there Cedric had already lade a blanket and lit a candle.**_

"_**This is beautiful Cedric. Thank you." Harry said then gave him a little kiss **_

"_**No thank you for saying yes." Said Cedric and then kissed Harry a little longer then first.**_

_**They ate and talked for hours until it was almost carafe. Then Cedric walked Harry back to Gryffindor cominroom.**_

_**"I had a lovely time tonight Cedric we should do it a gin." Said Harry**_

"_**Yes, some time soon. Look I know it's early but I feel like I've known you for ever and I love you." Cedric said wail looking down**_

"_**I feel the same to. I love you to." Said Harry**_

_**Harry took hold of Cedric hand and led him into the cominroom.**_

"_**Harry I'm I aloud in here?" asked Cedric **_

"_**Yes you are." Said Harry**_

"_**Ok"**_

_**Harry led Cedric thou the living room and into his privet room.**_

"_**I didn't know you had your own room." Said Cedric **_

"_**All of us have are own rooms." Said Harry as he led Cedric to the bed.**_

_**As soon as they reached the bed Harry said "make love to me."**_

"_**Harry are you sure?" asked Cedric**_

"_**Yes," said Harry as he reached up and pulled down Cedric for a passionate kiss. It started slow then Cedric stared sucking on Harry's bottom lip which rend him a moan. Then Harry slowly stared opening his lips and Cedric slid his tong into Harry's mouth and he could still taste the strawberries and whip crème in Harry's mouth. But all the wale they where pulling off shirts and unbuttoning pans until they we complete naked. Then Cedric lade Harry on the bed and startled him.**_

"_**Harry you sure you won't this?" asked Cedric **_

"_**Yes I won't you."**_

"_**Ok then."**_

_**Cedric kissed his way down Harry's body and then separated his lags. Then he used a spell to lube up his member and three fingers. Cedric put the first into Harry's tit hole, with a nod from Harry he put in another finger then with another nod he added the last finger and started to stretch his hole.**_

"_**Oh god Cedric stop the teasing." Said Harry**_

_**So Cedric removed all the fingers and placed his head at**_

_**Harry's hole and stopped.**_

"_**Harry we don't have to do this if you don't won't to." **_

_**Said a concerned Cedric**_

"_**Cedric I won't you." Said a agnation Harry **_

_**So Cedric pushed into Harry at a slow speed and hitting Harry's sweet spot ever time. Soon it come to much for both of them and the came.**_

"_**I love you Cedric."**_

"_**I love you to Harry."**_

_**Then they drifted of into a peaceful sleep.**_

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

_**TBC**_

_**A.N. LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS.  
>P.S. R&amp;R<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. I don't own Harry Potter all J.K. Rowling stuff.**_

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

_**The next morning at 6am Cedric woke. The memories of last night came flow back to him. He got dressed in hurry and then got to the door and looked back at a sleeping Harry and smiled, then the turned the nab and left. But as soon as he shut the door and turned around the Gryffindor cominroom was full with all the Gryffindors and at the front of the group was Ron and Hermione.**_

"_**So you got what you wonted and then you leave him with out a good bye." Ron said with a sneer on his face.**_

"_**No of course not." Said Cedric **_

"_**Then way are you leaving?" asked Hermione**_

"_**I have to get back, I have friends to you know that are probably worried about me." Said Cedric trying to defend him self.**_

"_**We called his parents and they will be here in a few minutes." Said Hermione **_

_**Just then Harry's mum and dad came through the porthole.**_

"_**Hermione, Ron where's Harry?" asked Lily**_

"_**In his room Mrs. Potter." Said Ron **_

_**James and Lily walked into Harry's room to find him in bed naked.**_

"_**HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Shouted Lily **_

_**Harry jumped off the bed and reached for a pair of boxers.**_

"_**Yes mum."**_

"_**What in the world do you think you are doing? Sleeping with a guy you barely know." Asked Lily**_

"_**I'm sleeping with a guy I love." Said Harry looking for Cedric. **_

"_**Harry you barely know him." Said James **_

"_**Like the first time you saw mum?" asked Harry **_

"_**Harry it's not like that." Said Lily**_

"_**Ok then what is it like?" asked Harry **_

_**Just then Cedric walked back into the room.**_

"_**And who the hell are you?" James asked.**_

"_**I am Cedric Diggory sir p-p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet you." **_

_**As soon as that was said Harry jumped up and bolted toward the adjoined bathroom with his hand covering his mouth. **_

"_**If you got my fourteen year old son pregnant you will have more than just me to answer to," James said menacingly adding, "I am also calling upon your family."**_

"_**For what exactly I'm 17, you have no fucking control over me!"**_

"_**Excuse me, but who the bloody hell do you think you fucking are, and why the hell did you sleep my son, especially the younger one?"**_

"_**H-h-he h-h-has a-a-an o-o-older br-br-brother!" **_

_**Just then the door burst open revealing a taller version of Harry but with longer hair.**_

"_**Is this him?" David Albus Potter asked James.**_

"_**Yes, this is him and he got Harry pregnant,"**_

_**Then Lily walked out of the bathroom half carrying a crying Harry in her arms. She helped him over to his bed, and then decided that this was not a good idea, because of the soiled bed sheets. She helped him onto the sofa and got a bottled water out of the mini-fridge and gave it to her sobbing son. She then walked over to a shocked Cedric and slapped him across the cheek. **_

"_**How dare you! He is only a fourteen year old boy!" Lily then turned to her eldest son. "Oh, hi David, when did you get here?"**_


End file.
